The problem of the ever-increasing theft rate of car radio sets, including radio cassette players, has led to various kinds of solutions Thus, it has been suggested to armour the radio compartment on the car dashboard by a suitable metal frame secured by a suitable lock. Alternatively, arrangements in which the complete radio set is readily removed from the compartment, and carried home upon leaving the car, have also gained some popularity